


All the Gold in Casterly Rock

by LeoSapphirus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSapphirus/pseuds/LeoSapphirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB Week 2015 - Day 4: Gold (better late than never)</p><p>“They think we… that I’m your…” </p><p>“That you’re my whore.” Jaime finished for her with an amused smirk.</p><p>“Yes.” She admitted morosely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Gold in Casterly Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters used in this fic are the property of GRRM, HBO, and the producers of Game of Thrones.
> 
> This work has not been betaed. All mistakes are my own.

“They think we… that I’m your…”

“That you’re my whore.” Jaime finished for her with an amused smirk.

“Yes.” She admitted morosely. It was such an absurd accusation. Jaime Lannister had no rivals in terms of wealth or beauty. Why would such a man take up with his over-seized ex-bodyguard? Let alone pay her for “services” rendered.

“Surely these allegations are not worth crying over? I expect it’s not the worst thing you’ve ever been called.”

It was a fair enough point. She thought back to all the insults that had been hurled at her in the past many years. Mannish and freak came to mind, along with some more colorful descriptors. Kingslayer’s Whore paled in comparison. But words were wind.

“Not the worst.” She agreed numbly.

His eyes turned to slits of emerald at her response.

“Which part offends you more Brienne, being called a whore or being called mine?”

“What?” She asked genuinely shocked. “It’s not that, Jaime.” If I were yours I’d…

“It’s not?” He asked skeptically, his searching eyes running over her face.

“No.” She confirmed. “But that’s hardly the most important matter. The Brotherhood thinks I’ve turned crooked. They’re unwilling to accept that a Lannister would fund a search for Sansa Stark for anything other than nefarious reasons. They think you’ve hired me to track down the girl so I can hand her over to your family. They think you’re looking to get vengeance for Joffrey’s murder.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “I suppose such assumptions were to be expected.” He conceded. “But where does the ‘me paying you for sex’ part come in?”

She could feel herself turning Lannister red. Why did he have to harp on about that part?

“Lem Lemoncloak isn’t the best detective, is he?” She huffed. “You were exceedingly generous in the funds you provided and the access you granted me. He took that to mean we had some kind of intimate relationship. That you bestowed such largess on me because I had earned it by some other means.” She could leave out the part about her repeatedly screaming his name during her fever dream and how Lemoncloak had supposedly witnessed the whole thing and jumped to conclusions. “Look, we both know there’s no basis to the accusation. I’m not the kind of woman a man would pay for anyways. It’s a lie. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“I don’t know, wench, they say the best lies are born from a kernel of truth.”

“What truth, Jaime?” She hissed before she could stop herself. This was a jape to him and she was further feeding into it by engaging.

“I’m not saying I necessarily want you as my whore...”

“Thanks for the clarification,” she gritted out bitterly.

“But I do want you.” He added.

Her heart stopped. He couldn’t possibly mean that.

“You could have any woman you wanted.” She said reactively.

His handsome features expressed unmistakable displeasure at her response. She supposed she could have thrown herself into his arms, or at the very least confessed her own feelings. Instead she chose to remind him that he had better options.

“Really?” He asked acidly, one golden eyebrow arched quizzically.

“Yes.” She answered truthfully.

“Oh good. Because I want you.” He said as if that settled everything.

“Jaime.” She said pleadingly as he pulled her close. She was a thirty-year-old woman with no romantic experience to speak of. What’s worse, he knew that! It was one of the first things he’d sussed out of her when Catelyn Stark had assigned her to escort him back to King’s Landing.

“You said I could have any woman I wanted. That’s you.” He told her as his thumb traced her bottom lip. “Show me the truth of your words, Brienne.” He demanded. Then he kissed her. It was her first real kiss.

She was unable to respond for a moment, her heart beating too fast. She stayed still in his arms. Her mouth pressed to his, just letting it sink in.

“Do you want me?” He asked shakily.

“Yes.” She whispered. She kissed him back. Just a little peck at first. The sweetness of it had her wanting more. She was grateful when he deepened the kiss. She liked having his demanding tongue in her mouth, tasting her tasting him. Jaime was the most delicious thing. She moaned against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was holding her so close. Pressing her body against his. His hand slid down her back until he was caressing the curve of her bottom and then further still to caress down her thigh.

“Say it.” He insisted between kisses. “Tell me you want me.”

She was panting now. They both were.

“I want you, Jaime,” she said, wanting him with every fiber of her being.

She gasped. He had just taken her breast into his swiftly roaming hand. Instinctively, she arched into his touch as he kneaded the right and then the left. She felt him pushing her toward the couch. She let him. Then she was tumbling backwards onto the fine leather cushions as Jaime climbed on top of her. She was a novice but she could read him. She knew he wanted her to spread her legs for him. So she did. He slid between them in an instant. Then he kissed her wildly as he touched her.

She wanted to touch him too. It was exhilarating to run her hands down his back and feel his muscles through his finely tailored suit. The thing was practically painted on.

Everything about him felt good, except maybe his prosthetic since it kept jabbing her in the back. She knew how cumbersome the thing could be. She knew how angry it could make him.

Cupping his cheeks with her hands she kissed him adoringly, loving his stubble. He probably hadn’t shaved in days. It was just the way she liked it. Gently reaching for his golden hand, she asked for permission with her eyes before she began to unclasp the straps that held it in place.

“It’s …” He said, as if he had to justify anything to her. She shushed him. Setting the gold prosthetic aside, she held his stump and brought it to her lips, kissing his scar as if she could kiss away all the pain he had suffered.

Suddenly his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. “You’re too good.” He whispered against her skin as he nuzzled her, peppering her with kisses. His lips went to her ruined cheek. He kissed her puckered scar reverently. “I’ve wanted to kiss it better since I first saw it.” He confessed. She smiled at him knowing in her heart of hearts that he had made it better. “I need you. I fucking need you.” He chanted. She took his lips again, kissing him fervently, kissing him with all the desperate wanting she felt.

Before she knew it he was pushing her shirt and bra up over her breasts. The impulse to cover her self was strong, but she fought it as her cheeks burned pink. Besides, he had seen her before. When he took a nipple into his mouth, she whimpered and shook with pleasure.

“Fuck. You’re responsive.” Jaime exclaimed against her breast before he took her nipple again. This time instead of suckling, he grazed it with his teeth before pulling on it. His green eyes watching her as he did. She yelped loudly from the pleasure of it. She was absolutely writhing in his arms now. His hard cock nestled against her sex. He started moving against her. She wrapped herself around him. With hands buried in his beautiful mane, she moved with him in a slow sensual grind.

“Sweetling.” He called her. He had only ever used the term in jest before. “We don’t have to do it here. We could go back to my place,” he suggested as he continued to move into her.

“Please don’t stop, Jaime.” She begged.

“I won’t.” He promised as he unhooked the clasp and pulled down the zipper of her slacks. Despite what he said, he was getting nimble with his left, she thought. His hand slipped past her pants and into her small clothes.

“You’re soaked through.” He hissed.

“I… I…” she sputtered, terrified she had done something wrong. He thrust his tongue in her mouth, silencing her. His fingers slipped past her curls and began to make quick circles over her nub. Jolts of intense pleasure shot through her with every stroke he gave.

“Do you get this wet every time?” He asked excitedly.

“This is the first time I’ve...”

With a hungry smile he slid down her body, kissing her over her clothes until he was kneeling on the floor.

He gestured for her to stand. She did. He slipped her shoes, pants, and small clothes off, kissing her mound the moment it was bared. She rid herself of her bra and shirt, which had remained pushed up over her breasts until now.

How did it come to be that she was fully naked while he remained fully dressed?

“Sit.” He instructed eagerly. She did. Then he was kissing up her thighs and spreading her legs. She covered herself. He chuckled, as if her sudden modesty only served to further charm him. “None of that,” he said as he nuzzled her hands aside.

She was utterly exposed. Part of her could not believe she was allowing this. Septa Roelle must be spinning in her grave. But a greater part of her refused to stop him. This pleased him. Even she could see that. She loved it. She loved watching Jaime’s pleasure, Jaime’s lust. She had never felt wanted before. It was a rare gift.

He began spreading her with his fingers, the sight of her pink folds thrilling him. It was all etched plainly on his face. Then he was palming her. She let out a low moan. But nothing could have prepared her for the pleasure his mouth brought. He gave her one long lick. His eyes fixed on hers. She bucked involuntarily against him. He grinned and licked his lips savoring the taste obscenely. Then his face was buried in her sex, her long legs hoisted up over his shoulders. He licked her without mercy or restraint. He had her whimpering and bucking and chanting his name, the pleasure building and building until he stopped.

“Touch yourself,” he begged against her sex. “I want to see you do it.” She watched him unsure. “Put your feet flat on the couch.” He said as he brought her legs up. He was displaying her, putting her in the position he desired. She complied with all his instructions, her fingers going tentatively to her nub. She tried to imitate the same circular storks he had given her. “Just like that,” he encouraged.

As he watched her, his hand reached into his trousers. He began to touch himself. His eyes hooded with lust. She noted the pumping motion he made. The sight of it only made her rub herself more frantically.

Suddenly, he stopped her, taking her legs over his shoulders once more. “Touch your little teats now.” He said affectionately. “Play with them. But watch me.”

She did everything he asked. She pinched her nipples and watched him as he drove his tongue deep inside her and swirled it. She screamed. She watched him as he lapped and lapped at her, and then clamped his mouth over her nub and suckled furiously. She came with tears streaming down her face.

He was kissing her and sucking on her breasts before she had a chance to catch her breath. The intensity of her climax had been devastating, but she could hardly say she was satiated. It had only made her want him more.

She struck without warning. Tumbling him to the ground and pinning him.

“Fuck me.” Jaime laughed. She wanted to so badly she could hardly think straight.

“It’s my turn, Jaime”, she informed him. “I get to touch you now.”

“Please.” He insisted.

Her hand leapt to the waistband of his pants and slipped in just as easily as his had.

“That’s the first thing you go for, wench? My cock?” He asked incredulous but delighted.

“Yes.” She said simply.

For the first time ever she found Jaime Lannister to have been left speechless. She took it as an epic victory.

She began pumping him with her hand. Trying her best to match the speed he had used on himself. He made a long gratified moan. Watching his pleasure was incredibly arousing. He was a terribly beautiful man. She loved the feel of him, the impossible hardness of his member and the velvety softness of his skin. She needed to see him. With eager haste she pulled his pristinely white dress shirt from out his pants and pushed it up his taut muscular tummy. Gently she unzipped him and brought him out.

A mixture of lust and fear flooded her senses at the sight. He was perfect. Pink. Thick. The head glistening from pre-ejaculation. It enticed her. She wanted to taste him. But he was possibly too big.

Her fears, however, were greatly outmatched by her need of him. She had to have Jaime. That was undeniable. She continued pumping him. Caressing the vein on the underside with her thumb, she lowered her mouth to him, and heard his sharp intake of breath. Kissing the head as she would kiss his lips, she let her tongue slip out and run over the little slit at the tip of his cock. She savored his taste just as obscenely as he had hers.

“Brienne, look at me.” He demanded desperately. “Look at me with your sapphire eyes.”

She already was. Then she let the entire head slip past her lips. She suckled, allowing the intensity of suction increase slowly with every little moan and yelp he gave.

She had lived among men back in her military days. She had heard their talk. She knew they liked to be “sucked hard”. She could finally put that knowledge to use. It served her well.

Jaime was thrashing about now, his head thrown back, his smile wide. She took more of him in. Sucked harder. Let her tongue roll rapidly, up and down against his length. She knew men liked to be “sucked deep”. She wanted all of Jaime anyways. It would be tricky. She could gag. But she was skilled in self-control and coordination. She took him deeper, suckled a little harder, and repeated the process until she had him in to the hilt. Luckily, being a diver, she knew how to control her breathing.

After a while she was lost in the passion of it. She caressed his orbs with her gentle hands, having wanted to do that from the start. She knew men loved that. She would have to kiss them and take them into her mouth, she thought with excitement.

She released his cock from her mouth with a pop, having run her tongue all along the vein. Jaime had moaned loudly at that. Louder even than she had. Thank the gods his office was soundproof, she thought as she kissed his orbs lovingly. She began to pump him again.

“Just like that.” He moaned. “So sweet.”

She took them into her mouth and suckled. Jaime groaned in delight.

She could feel herself humming with elation. Even if this was only a fleeting thing, she had to get all that she could from this moment. This was her first taste of love. It could very well be her only. She had to make it count.

Her tongue darted out to flick all over the head of his cock.

“We have to stop. I’m about to...” Jaime said desperately while trying to squirm away.

She released him but did not pull away. “I want you to come, Jaime”. She said earnestly. _She wanted it. She wanted it._

“Fuck.” He exclaimed almost in agony. “I’m not going to be able to last now anyways.”

She took his cock deep, letting him buck into her month, making sure to keep in time with him, making sure to look him in the eyes while she did it. She saw his hand was fisting the rug they were sprawled on. She could feel his orbs tighten.

“Brienne, I’m about to…”

She knew. He was biting on his lip, bucking wildly, and trying not to scream. A second later his release was upon him, racking over his body like some wild storm. His seed filled her mouth as he did honor to his house words. Soundproof or no, she was certain everyone on the floor, if not the entire building, could hear him roar.

He slipped out of her mouth gently. His hand was at her cheek.

Looking at him she swallowed and licked her lips. She knew to do that too.

He made some desperate noise, almost as if he were outraged at how good she’d been. Then he was pulling her close and kissing her roughly.

“You were so _fucking_ good at sucking my cock.” He hissed in awe and licked up her neck. “How’d you know to do it like that?”

She could hear the jealous note in Jaime’s question. No man had ever been jealous over her before. The novelty of it tempered her indignant rage at the implied accusation. “You know that was my first time.” She said logically.

“I know.” He admitted. “You were just so unbelievably amazing at it. I could barely handle how good you were.” He kissed her hand as if asking for forgiveness.

“What now, Jaime? She asked as she came to rest her head on his chest.

“We cuddle.” He declared sweetly as his hand stroked her back. “Eventually we get dressed. Get a car. Stop by whatever awful hotel you’re staying at. Pick up your stuff. Check you out. Go back to my place. You can unpack while I get you something to eat.” Her heart was racing from the joy of listening to his plans. “Then I’m going to take you to bed and make love to you all night.” He added naughtily.

“I still have to find Sansa.” She reminded him.

“We both do. Together.” He assured her. “I’m not letting you go for any reason. Least of all while the Brotherhood is still at large and hell bent on enacting their misguided vigilantism.” She smiled feeling safe and happy for the first time in ages. “And for the record, Brienne, I’d pay.”

“What?” She asked not following.

“You said you weren’t the type of woman a man would pay for. But...”

She scuffed.

“I’d give you all the gold in Casterly Rock to get more of what you just gave me.” He told her with a defiant grin. “Although, you’re worth so much more.”

She was scandalized yet oddly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a graphic to go along with the fic.](http://sapphire-lions.tumblr.com/post/131072372859/jb-week-2015-day-4-goldall-the-gold-in-casterly)


End file.
